


The Hurricane

by Gizmo



Series: The Fools Who Dream [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, TW: Self Harm, Unrequired Love, foster brothers - Freeform, tw: depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/Gizmo
Summary: Quentin is fourteen years old when Eliot arrive in his life as a foster brother. Things were never the same after.





	1. Chapter 1

Eliot Waugh came into Quentin’s life five years ago.

He was fourteen, already way too smart for school and ended up having college level math and english classes that he would take with James and Julia. 

The trio had now became inseparable, Quentin had started to experience sexual attraction toward his best friend which freaked him out a lot. Not only because she was his childhood friend, but the summer before he’d kiss a boy and really liked it and was exploring the possibility to be gay. But then the brown hair and sparkly eyes of Julia started to appear in more than one of his jerk off fantasy and it became clear that he had a thing for her. But as the awkward nerd that he was, he didn’t say anything. Anyway, Julia was trying to get James. James was pretending not to notice. Big high school drama that was not as interesting as it sound. 

One night, after spending his evening at a baseball game James forced him to watch, he arrived home to see a pretty woman sitting in her living room, drinking tea with his parent. She had a round face, brown hair and the most lovely eyes he’d seen. Her glowing skin and warm smile made him feel like she wasn’t quite from this world and, as a teenage boy, he knew she’d probably come into his fantasy tonight. 

‘’Q, come here my dear!’’ Said his mom with a smile that either meant he was in trouble or she was scared of his reaction. 

Both option meant bad things and he could feel his growing boner disappear as his heart rate went through the roof. He wiped his sweaty hand on his jeans as he sat next to his father, the pretty girl still looking at him. 

‘’ Remember when we told you about how a miracle you were?’’ Said his mom. 

Quentin nodded. Of course he remember. Basically he’d learn that his dad was infertile, they had almost broke up because of that and, the day his mom was packing her things, she found out she was pregnant. Since then, he always wonder if his parent still loved each other or were simply suffering to be together so his mind wouldn’t be more screwed up by their separation. His therapist told him he shouldn’t feel guilty to be alive. Easy to say when your parent doesn’t dump you bullshit you are a miracle story like that. 

‘’ We wanted a big family, but you know… ‘’ She glanced at his husband who smiled back tenderly. Quentin once more wonder if his dad was a good actor or really made peace with himself. But it’s not the kind of conversation a fourteen years old want to have with his dad . ‘’ so we applied to be foster parents. ‘’

Right he remember that. He also remember his dad sugar coding the fact that since Quentin had so much mental health problem, they refused many time to have another child in the house. Basically, he was too much to handle. 

‘’Well it is time we do this.’’ His dad said with a voice too happy not to hide anything. ‘’ Jane told us of a boy who would be right for our house. He’s a year older than you so, you will get along just nice. ‘’ 

Oh yeah. Because that’s how it works alright. Also world peace can be a thing if we just stop wars. 

‘’He will come this weekend, we are getting all the paperwork sorted. ‘’ Said Jane with an english accent that made her even more attractive. 

‘’Cool’’ was the only thing Quentin managed to be able to say. 

It’s not like he had a choice or a say in this decision. 

‘’We’ll turn the office into his room, do you think you could help tomorrow after class. ‘’ 

‘’ Hm… I have chess club but I can make it happen. ‘’

His parent and Jane beamed at him, he manage to mutter something about homework and revision and fled into his room, his backpack still on the floor. He went on the computer, opening his chat service with so few name it was almost depressing. He spent the night talking about it with Julia. When he went to bed, he still didn’t knew how he felt about it. But it was alright. He felt numb to most things in life. 

\--------------

Eliot arrive the weekend, as planned. His parent were trying too much and forced him into social interaction all weekend which led him to be exhausted when Monday arrived. He manage to escape the task of taking Eliot to the dean because his parent wanted to show off how good foster they would be. But he promised the boy he’d catch him for lunch.

He slept through his english class. Usually Julia pester him about it but she let him, the teacher too most likely. He had straight A’s anyway and there were talk to bring him and Julia up a grade by the end of the year. Honestly, if he was to analyze more Dickens he’d throw a fit.

Eliot appear in the library when it was Math class, apparently having the advance cursus too. Quickly he put James and Julia in his pocket by his humor and half smile that never disappear. Quentin tried not to be resentful. The guy just wanted to be included, he didn’t knew how long it took him to have friends. 

And the thing is, even if he wanted to hate Eliot, he was genuinely a nice person. One of the first conversation they both had was about how it was a weird situation for both of them and he didn’t had to try to be his friend even if his parent forced him. This took pressure of the younger boy who decided to give him a chance.After class, he would help him catch up with the week he’d miss, in exchange Eliot would make excuse to James of wanting to spend time between fake brother so Quentin wasn’t forced in social activities he clearly didn’t want to be. 

And soon he became part of his social life. The trio became a quartet, Eliot became one of the most popular kid at the school, surfing for a while on the new-boy vibe and then being the life of party and social events for underage teens. 

Which meant alcohol and drugs.   
\-----------------

Then Quentin got bad. Really bad. He was not sure if Eliot triggered it or if it was bound to happen but his constant melancholy became despair, his nervous habit became anxiety and there were day he couldn’t bother to do anything and fixed the ceiling of the school for hours. This worried everyone. Even James, who is not the most observant person. Everyone was use to gray and gloomy Quentin, but this was beyond anything ever seen. 

Quentin was smart enough to know that he was heading into a depression if he wasn’t into one. He barely slept some night, crying for all the desolation in his universe. The day after he would sleep fourteen hour in a row and miss school. His grade never change, because even in that state, most of his class were boring and easy for him. Though he had to work really hard for his Math class, which never happen. Which gave him anxiety and a sense of failure. Which didn’t help the wheel of self deprecation that was spinning out of control. 

‘’Q stop masturbating I am coming ‘’ boomed Eliot voice out of his bedroom. 

The door open with a smiling Eliot, his hair getting longer and falling in front of his eyes. He was clearly battling with his curl to make them straight and he wasn’t quite there, but still look mysterious and handsome. 

‘’ I wasn’t-- I wasn’t… ‘’ Quentin said, blushing, because he really wasn’t masturbating. He might have earlier in the morning, but not now. He was only on the chat services, hopping Julia would connect while playing on his new color gameboy he got for his birthday. 

‘’ You missed my pun about coming. Pity. ‘’ Eliot simply said, grinning and sitting on his bed. 

Q swirl his computer chair to look at his foster brother who had put a nice shirt and pants too tight for his taste. 

‘’So, I decide to kidnap you and we are going to Walker’s party. Honestly can’t stand the guy but I have a reputation to maintain if I want to survive my first year in Brooklyn. Find something better than a sweatshirt and pajama pants, we are leaving in an hour. ‘’ 

Honestly, Q didn’t give a fuck about Eliot’s reputation or his need to be in every party their school was throwing. He’d even admitted he hated half the person he was going to party with. But a sixteen years old out of his root can’t be picky. Deep down, Eliot needed to feel love by others, his family clearly never have helped. 

After six month here, he still refused to talk about them or why he got put into the foster system. 

‘’El, I really, really don’t want to. ‘’ He simply said in a sigh, closing his game not to loose all the pokemon he just caught. 

‘’I know, but you have to. You only leave your room to go to school and let’s face it if Julia wasn’t kicking you in the ass you wouldn’t even do your homework. So you get out, get some air and clear this sad head of yours. ‘’ 

Another thing about Eliot that Quentin was slowly discovering, he was not taking no for an answer. Him and Julia were terrible at this. 

So they went to Walker house, to his parent delight. Of course Eliot pretext a study group for their exam and forcing Quentin to be with his friend. Seeing both boys bounding was filling them with such joy and pride that they rarely said no when this kind of thing happen. Quentin was sure Elio was milking it while it lasted. 

The thing about underage party is that people are, once again, trying too much. Between people that were not as drunk as they were showing and dance move that were right out of a porno movie, Quentin felt out of place. So he manage to get a beer and slid himself in a corner, hoping to go home within the hour. People were talking, drinking, laughing, dancing. The sound was too loud. The beer was warm. 

He found Eliot in the crowd,flirting with a senior from their school. He’d came out to him, James and Julia a few weeks ago, in a heavily drugged shooting star party in Julia’s background. When the only reaction he got was a shrug and an alright from them, Eliot had been silent for a longtime afterward. Walking home that night, he admitted to Quentin that it was the first time people didn’t yelled at him or tried to change his sexual preference. But he was in Brooklyn now, being gay was not unseen in this town. 

Julia’s laugh pierced his thought and his heart. He saw his best friend turned into feelings that scared him. He’d never thought of her that way before. Especially since la he’d made out with a boy in his summer camp. Contrary to his foster brother, Quentin wasn’t sure of his sexuality. But lately, Julia had crept in his sexier dream and even when he masturbated. Her small hand, her lips against…. alright Q stop thinking of that or you’ll get hard. 

Kicking himself, he got up, readjusted his jeans and decided to try to socialist. But someone bumped into him, he spilled his beer on the floor and when he got up after cleaning his mess in a blur of laughter and shame, he saw James and Julia kissing each other with a desire that was not lost on him. 

It was a bulldozer in the brain and the hearth. The slippery path to sadness he was going crumble under his feet and he was now free falling into darkness. His pain was so grand he couldn’t feel it anymore. Throwing what was left away of the disgusting beverage he held and left the house his eyes stinging with tears. 

Then it was all black. 

When he came back to reality, he heard his mom scream, loud noise and someone holding him, putting pressure on his left wrist, blood seeping through the fingers. 

‘’I’m sorry Q. I am so sorry. ‘’ 

He passed out to the sound of Eliot sobbing voice as ambulance sirens were wailing in the background .


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the hurricane, we must rebuild from broken piece

Quentin’s injury looked worse than they were. Yes the blood had been everywhere on the bathroom tile and on Eliot’s purple shirt, but they acted quickly enough that the loss wasn’t massive and no transfusion was needed. Just a lot of rest until he had a psychiatric evaluation.   
His suicide attempt shook Eliot more than he thought it would. Honestly, the younger boy thought they were friends by default more than anything. Both of them got forced together and tried to make the best of an awkward situation. But never he would have thought that Eliot really cared if he died or not. Apparently he did. And stayed at his side every visit hour he could. 

Which was not a lot. He quickly got diagnosed with anxiety, depression and mood disorder. Nothing surprising. He got transferred to Midtown Clinic because his parent heard of a wonderful therapist there and they wanted him to have the best. But this meant visit hour twice a week only. Eliot had made a deal with their parent to come one of those day, the other was a rotation between their mom, their dad, Julia and James. The last two hurt the most because they were part of the problem. But it was his fault, not theirs. Their happiness and love was not something he wanted to cut off because it hurt. So his therapist and him worked on resilience and growth. 

Lot’s of hippy bullshit. Eliot would say. He was part right. With the proper medication and discussion, seeing them coming in the ward together hurt less and less. 

Eliot was the only one acting around him like he was a broken puppy. In fact, he told his foster brother that the moment he would leave the premise and there would be no security guard he would punch his face to scare him that way. They’d hug, both cry but pretend not to notice. That day he learned that it was a suicide attempt that was the trigger of Eliot coming into the foster system. Quentin had cry the whole night after his brother left. 

It was the first time, he realized day after, that he didn’t saw him as a foster brother but as a brother. 

The visit after, his dad gave him the Fillory and Further books. The world of his childhood with Julia -something James would never have - and magic just exploded inside him. Slowly but surely, he started to feel better. 

When he left the ward, two months and three days after, school was over and summer had just begun. His school had agreed to push back his exam until he felt better and now he had a week to cram everything he missed in his brain before taking test and forgetting the whole thing once it’S over. Quentin was good at school mostly because he was smart and he knew how to take exams. 

Eliot did hit him in the stomach the moment they were alone in his room. Then he gave him a redbull and helped him study. And by helping him, it was mostly laying down in his bed and doing side comment and catching him on gossip while Quentin was reading or writing. Once he quizzed him to make sure he was ready, but the younger boy gave up when Eliot wondered aloud what kind of undergarment Napoleon must have wear. 

Not surprisingly, he aced every exam and now was wondering what kind of undergarment the French leader was wearing. 

No one forced him into going to party anymore. Eliot was still going to some every other night and from what he knew James and Julia was with him. But sometime, they would hang out in Quentin or Julia’s room, in Prospect park or at the movies. James and Julia made sure they were not extra cuddly and clingy together. They most likely knew they were part of the big drama that had unfold. 

Eliot had broken up with his boyfriend while Quentin was away and, from the bits he heard, he didn’t even shed a tear over it. Apparently it was mostly fox sex and easy access to drugs and cigarette. Thinking of Eliot having sex made him blush so hard he had to pretend to go to the bathroom not to be mocked on. And why was he starting to have a boner? Fuck hormones.


End file.
